HACK LOST FRAGMENT
by Astragunner2002
Summary: The final TWILIGHT strucks, Internet was banished.The new network EITHERNET comes with its new secrets...When THE WORLD becomes fragments...
1. Destroyed WORLD

.HACK/Last Fragments

A/N: for the terms...

REAL WORLD - events occured within normal world.  
EITHERNET - events occured within Eithernet.  
THE WORLD - events occured within THE WORLD.

-  
Chapter 1: The broken world.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

2015 AD

The time has finally happened.  
The final trial of THE WORLD... Morganna has appeared by herself.  
Though the final group of warriors has succed in stopping Morganna,  
but the disaster cannot be avoided...

The final TWILIGHT really happens...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The final TWILIGHT has spreaded the virus Pluto Kiss unto the entire network, making the whole Internet invested with the biggest threat by a legendary virus.

In anticipating the worse, WNC (World Network Council) has spreaded their words that the Internet will be closed forever time. In subtition for this, WNC also announced the new networking system... EITHERNET.

-  
5 years has passed ------------------

2020 AD

? -Area Unknown

"Now, can you tell me, for what purpose humans built you?" he once again showers KITE with his speech. Deep inside of KITE, he is filled by hesitance, he doesn't even know for what is his fight anymore.

In front of him lies the great Black D.A.T.A. which in the pasttime named after Forte, the Great Cloaked Navi. In his battle for saving humankinds, he must also struggle with himself, for what purpose is his fight...

Slowly, the power of Twilight Force faded from him... now the worlds really at the brink of destruction. The Black D.A.T.A. looks at him, and he laughs sarcastily.

Several times before...

REAL WORLD

"Today for sure, Yume!" said a boy from one side of the e-phone.  
"Well, we'll see," replied the girl.

The future world lets people to contact each other within the screen of a computer, which subtitutes the function of the telephone itself.

A boy is kinda frustated looking his monitor, when the girl that he contacted cut the connection.

"I guess we need to go, KITE," he said while taking somekind of gadget from his pocket. From the gadget screen, a boy with red cap and green eyes is illuminated.

"So, where I need to go this time?" the red cap boy asked.  
"Just go to her domain... Yume's," the boy replied, then prepares something to the gadget.

"OK, I'll DIVE IN immediately then," the red cap boy replied.

"Pathway Connected... Preparing to DIVE IN... GO!"

EITHERNET

In the later future, when the Internet was replaced with the new system, the function is also altered. Whilest in Internet, one can 'surf' to network just by typing the address, but within Eithernet, a certain program which called D.A.T.A is needed to access the network. By letting them to DIVE IN into a domain, D.A.T.A will 'surf' the network.

"OK, Shigeo. I just need to go to Yume's Domain," the D.A.T.A KITE said.  
"All right, move on, KITE!" the boy named Shigeo gives commands.

Not long enough, the D.A.T.A has reached Yume's Domain, there is another D.A.T.A waiting in the entrance.

"You made me wait so long, KITE!" the D.A.T.A scolded.  
"Just envoice it to my user, BLACKROSE."

"So, what is it that you need me to do, Yume?" Shigeo asked his friend with the help of his D.A.T.A's feature.  
"I don't know, but a certain 'gate' has appeared in my domain.  
Can you take a look with me?" she answered.

Then both the D.A.T.As come inside the domain, while not long enough they discover a somekind of 'gate' apeared out of nowhere.

"I wonder if this is a bug..." Shigeo says.  
"Let's check it out," Yume answers.

However, the 'gate' somehow expands quickly and devours the two D.A.T.As within just a glimpse.

"KITE"  
"BLACKROSE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the function system gets normal, KITE uses his sensor to look up things.

That when a mysterious girl appeared in front of KITE and BLACKROSE...

"Greetings... I am called 'Aura'..."

NEXT : The problem arises... The Dark D.A.T.A and the WAVE...

A/N: Sorry for people who don't understand my writings... Seems not writing for so long has made me dull... For my previous stories, I will ressurect them back after I has recovered my writing skill.

Please review, so I know what's went wrong in me this whole time.

(chapter 1 just delivers the great changes after the Final TWILIGHT.  
later chapters will begin to states the theme.  
For those who curious... yes, in this story THE WORLD has crumbled and shattered into FRAGMENTS. I'm in progress to make the videgame version of this, after I finish, I'll tell. OK, see ya later) 


	2. The power to change destiny

.HACK/Last Fragments

DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns .HACK/

A/N: for the terms...

REAL WORLD - events occured within normal world.  
EITHERNET - events occured within Eithernet.  
THE WORLD - events occured within THE WORLD.

Chapter 2: The Power to change Fate.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

2020 AD...

REAL WORLD

"Aura?" Shigeo says at his room when he saw the monitor of KITE.

"Isn't she... the guardian of THE WORLD?" Yume wonders.

EITHERNET

"KITE, BLACKROSE... once again both of you have reawoken..." Aura says.

"Ho... how can you know us?" KITE questioned.

In a blast, the light shines hard, even in the Real World, Shigeo and Yume close their eyes to avoid the bright lights.

When they can see again... the massive data was written in each of the D.A.T.A.s, a transparantly like barrier has appeared to them.

"The power of Twilight once again arise to this world... use the power wisely... it will depends to the whim of the user..." Aura said as she shimmered to the light...

REAL WORLD

After that, the D.A.T.A.s returned to their owners, and with the event, Shigeo is confused.

With the confusion still caught him, he decide to meet Yume in person and to talk to her about all of this events...

He rise from his seats and prepares, dan open his door to Yume's apartment...

EITHERNET

In the meantime, the distortion gates appeared randomly within the Eithernet...

With that, the massive damage to the REal World will once again emerges...

Deep within the distortion grounds, the dark D.A.T.A.s who manipulates the power of "Darkness After Twilight" has waited until the time to open their potent power...

NEXT : The problem arises... The Dark D.A.T.A and the WAVE...

A/N: Argh... it doesn't feel so right... guess this fic will be not longer than 5 episodes... I'm so lost in my own story. Well, I don't use any of Bracelet again cause it's so common...

Please review, so I know what's went wrong in me this whole time. Thank you in advance. 


	3. Battle Time!

.HACK/Last Fragments

DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns .HACK/

A/N: for the terms...

REAL WORLD - events occured within normal world.  
EITHERNET - events occured within Eithernet.  
THE WORLD - events occured within THE WORLD.

-  
Chapter 3: The Dark D.A.T.A... T.R.U.E Unleashed ------------------------------------------------------------------

2020 AD...

REAL WORLD

"This is bad, Shigeo. I sense the great data altered within the Eithernet..." KITE tells Shigeo.

"What will it affect the Real World?" Shigeo asks his D.A.T.A.

"I don't know for sure. Let me be connected to the Eithernet, I'll try to find out!"

With the rush, Shigeo connects his D.A.T.A to the Eithernet once more time.

EITHERNET

"That's bad, Shigeo. They are in their way at the city's main system," KITE tells Shigeo when he finds out.

"So, we must stop them. Let's go KITE!"

"Wait, I'll be going to," says BLACKROSE.

With that, KITE and BLACKROSE rushes on their way onto the city's main system.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrives at the main system, they witness the main system is under attack.  
Massive damages are appeared inevitable. KITE and BLACKROSE rushes to the inside.

There they encounter the black-colored D.A.T.A with his cloak (think as Forte from Megaman).

"So, after all these years, seems that little brat Aura hasn't given up yet..." the black D.A.T.A says.

"You know Aura? Just who are you?" shouts KITE.

"Let's say... we are the best of enemies... I am the Dark D.A.T.A "SKEITH". And I'll cast upon the T.R.U.E. Utopia onto this world," the black D.A.T.A replies.

"And you think we'll let you?" BLACKROSE emerges.

"Come... the WAVE! We'll meet again in THE WORLD if you can survive..." says SKEITH as he dematerialized.

With that, the scene fades, leaving the blank voidness... with eerie feeling can be felt there...

"What will happen now..." BLACKROSE whispers.

"GET DOWN!" KITE shouts as he moves to BLACKROSE.  
As soon as BLACKROSE gets down, something so fast failed at its attempts to charge her.

"Wha... what was that?" BLACKROSE says when she barely able to stand up.

In front of them lies a big yet seems transparently visible being. The being is so big, has a monstrous looking face and 4 hands without legs...

"A monster? What kind is that?" BLACKROSE exclaims.

"Get ready! Unleash the power of Twilight!" shouts KITE.  
With that KITE and BLACKROSE are enveloped within the halfly-visible force. Then they gets ready with their weapon, KITE with the twin-blades, and BLACKROSE with a HEAVYBLADE.

"Stackato!" KITE shouts as he charges his weapon onto the enemy then slices it with dancing blade.  
The monster got hit and let a roar, yet seems faraway to be damaged seriously.

"Be careful, KITE! Hiahh!" BLACKROSE continues the attack with her blade swung onto the monster.

With the hard roar that causes the hard-blowing wind, the monster uses its big hands to charges at KITE and BLACKROSE. The attacks are missed, but make a powerful wave like an earthquake.

"ROOAAARRR!" With the hard roar again, a forceful light escapes from the monster's mouth then charges its way to KITE and BLACKROSE.

With a really hard sound of an explosion, KITE and BLACKROSE are flung away, giving them so much of damage, yet are guarded by the Twilight Force.

"So monstrous... just so powerful," KITE grumbles.

"BLACKROSE, help me while I'll unleash the real power of Twilight," KITE continues.

"But..."

"No buts... Let's go before it makes another attack!" shouts KITE as he runs toward the monster.

The monster uses its hands again to attack KITE, KITE attempts to dodge the attack while BLACKROSE slashes the hands with her Blade.

KITE still struggles hard to be able to near the monster head. When he is almost near the monster's head, the monster uses the blast from its mouth once again...

"Twilight Force! DESCEND!" KITE shouts as he blasts his force onto the monster.

The Forces are big enough to form the utmost explosion, yet KITE still makes his way to the monster then...

"Stackato!" With his remaining power, KITE uses his dancing blade skill which has been powered up by the power of Twilight.

The attack surely delivers so much damage to the monster as it roars once again and slowly dematerialized to its death...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff... so much of a monster..." KITE pants.

After the monster fully dematerialized, it leaves a somewhat portal.

"Are you okay, KITE?" Shigeo asks his D.A.T.A.

"Don't worry, I'm somewhat fine," he replies.

"We'll pursue SKEITH. We will win this battle," BLACKROSE tells the others.

NEXT : The battle of SKEITH with KITE and BLACKROSE... and the truth of T.R.U.E.

A/N: Yeah, a scene of battle this time... The two next episodes will be the last, yet the battle will get more intense. We'll see what kind of battle awaits the two. And, to uncover the T.R.U.E. And I hope this episode is long enough...

Please review, so I know what's went wrong in me this whole time. Thank you in advance. 


	4. TRUE Utopia

.HACK/Last Fragments

A/N: for the terms...

REAL WORLD - events occured within normal world.  
EITHERNET - events occured within Eithernet.  
THE WORLD - events occured within THE WORLD.

-  
Chapter 4: T.R.U.E. Utophia.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

The two has entered the portal left by the monster. It leads them to a new place where everything goes in turmoil. There is no floor, but the two can walk. They see a really vast galaxy around them, from the top till their below. The scattered items flying freely making the whole place be a mess.

"Where is this?" KITE asks.

"Somehow, I'm feeling so familiar with this place..." BLACKROSE utters.

"So, our guests have come. Welcome to your previous home, THE WORLD," said a voice in front of them. SKEITH just materialized from the void, the BGM changes drastically to his theme, the same with the pasttime.

"So, this is THE WORLD?" KITE recalls.

"..bzzt.. K..ITE... whh.e...," the communication from REAL WORLD has faded.

"Shigeo!" he tries to communicate, but it fails.

"The time is ripe... The T.R.U.E. Utopia will soon come," SKEITH utters.

"What's this T.R.U.E. Utopia? Why are you doing this? What's your intention?" BLACKROSE intimidates SKEITH.

"Time foR Unifying the Endless... this is our main duty, as the remnants of THE WORLD! Come together with me, we shall change these worlds!" SKEITH answers her.

"What do you wanna do? Unifying what?" KITE shouts back.

"The time is falling, if you two doesn't want to fight alongside me, then be deleted!" SKEITH answers with a shout.

SKEITH unleash his aura, the halfly-visibled force formed around him, sometimes blot of sparks can be seen aroung the aura. The place suddenly filled by ultimate horror, the power of the one who has ultimate power. KITE seems choked by the power effect, without his knowing, he is trembling.

"We cannot defeat him like this. Let's unleash Twilight Force!" shouts BLACKROSE. KITE agrees, together the two is now enveloped by halfly-visibled force.

"Weak..." SKEITH murmurs, just before he leaps with unimagineable speed. In just single moment, SKEITH has already be in front of the two.

"What the..." KITE's words are cut because SKEITH has attacked him. He got damaged by the attack and thanks to the Twilight Force, he is still alive.

"KITE!" BLACKROSE screams, but she has no time to worry others, SKEITH opens his hand and a force blasted from it targeting at BLACKROSE. At the critical point, she manages to block the force, but flung away because of the great power inside it.

"Weaklings like you will never be able to step in my way!" SKEITH laughs sarcasly.

"We cannot let you do your"  
"My plan is to seize the Real World, and we the D.A.T.As will be able to exist in Real World. That's the main plan for T.R.U.E. Utopia!" SKEITH cuts KITE's words.

"Exist in Real World?" KITE thought... Somehow, deep in him, how he wanted it to happen, for him to exist in the same world with Shigeo... together with BLACKROSE.

"All of you must know, that struggle against me is so futile. Come together with me, we shall exist in Real World and show the humans we are not just a tool to be used. We have our own intention to live. And you, why are you fighting?" SKEITH points at KITE.

"I... I.. for," said KITE who losing his ability to speak.

"Do you want to exist within the Real World? You wishes that to happens, don't you?"

"But..."

"Do you think Shigeo will be together with you all the time? When he is enough with you, who will understand you?" SKEITH asks with shouts.

"This body... once is a normal D.A.T.A named Forte. He is a powerful D.A.T.A at his time, but his professor died in accident, then he is neglected. When I first met him, he asked me, why human built us? Now, can you tell me, for what purpose humans built you?" SKEITH once again showers KITE with his speech. Deep inside of KITE, he is filled by hesitance, he doesn't even know for what is his fight anymore.

Slowly, the Twilight Force faded from him...

to be continued...

NEXT : The last installment of .hack/Last Fragments, and the true meanings of D.A.T.A...

A/N: Hurray, so the next chapter will be the last after all. I've altered some from the original chapter 1, hoping new readers would read if some of last battle scene exposed from the start. I truly hope so. Thank you for reading, I sure hope you wouldn't mind to review even it's a short one. JYa mada. 


	5. The Fragments

.HACK/Last Fragments

A/N: for the terms...

REAL WORLD - events occured within normal world.  
EITHERNET - events occured within Eithernet.  
THE WORLD - events occured within THE WORLD.

-  
Chapter 6: The Fragments ------------------------------------------------------------------

finished: 23 April 2006.

KITE's mind

Why... and for what... all my.. fights then...

All... are for naught...

All... are useless...

..bzzt... bzt...

".. KI... T.. KITE..."

"KI..TE.. answ...er... please..."

That voice... Shigeo?

"Answ.er... me.. KITE!"

Shigeo? Is that you?

Everything surrounds him is blank. KITE is floating in the midair, his will to fight has depleted completely. Everything is dark... no more.

However, an image of Shigeo materialized from the dark. Little by litte KITE opens his eyes, facing his precious Shigeo.

"Shigeo..." he whispers.

"KITE... is that really you?"

KITE opens his eyes wider. Now he can see Shigeo clearly.

"Shigeo... why am I here? Why... am I even exist?" he asks slowly.

Shigeo looks at him with sadness. He have never thought about that before... yeah, this won't be forever... after he one day separates from KITE, then... what would become of him?

They are in silence, both of them engulfed within their own thought.

"To... fulfill our destiny..." Shigeo's voice breaks the silence.

"What?" KITE lifts his head to look at Shigeo.

"Even I... will leave the world some day. But, as long as I'm here, I'll do what I can do. My own destiny, I still have something to fulfill in this life."

Shigeo moves toward KITE, lifting his hand to KITE's face.

"I don't know why I am existed? For God who created me? I don't know..." he tells him, tears slowly forming at his eyes.

"Shigeo..."

"I know... one day, I will leave you. How much I don't want it... definitely it will..." he says. There is no more holds him to cry.

"Maybe humans are selfish... after all."

KITE hugs Shigeo, for a while he can feel Shigeo's sadness, feel his deep sorrow. And ultimately, he could feel completely how both of them want to be like that forever.

"I cannot be a child forever, KITE. I..."

"... at least, you are with me now, Shigeo. Right?"

"KITE?" he whispers.

"I still cannot understand, why I... no... every D.A.T.A has ever built... but, we will find it someday."

KITE releases himself from Shigeo.

"You are right, Shigeo. I still have my duty, my destiny to fulfill."

"KITE..."

"Good bye, Shigeo," then KITE dematerializes from that place.

"KITE..." Shigeo's image soon dematerializes too.

THE WORLD

"KITE!" BLACKROSE's voice welcomes him from his sleep.

"BLACKROSE..."

"You are okay... I'm so worried."

"Yes..."

"So, what's your answer?" SKEITH asks him.

"I... I will stop you. No matter how, we D.A.T.A are not supposed to live in the Real World. This Eithernet is our home!"

"Fool!"

"I have my duty. This is the destiny I have to fulfill," he shouts with determinition. Soon, he was enveloped by the Twilight Force once again.

"BLACKROSE... stand back. This battle is for both of us," he tells her.

"What..." somehow BLACKROSE could see the faint image besides KITE.

"...Isn't that right, Shigeo?" KITE whispers.

Then, the force becomes stronger. KITE is engulfed by a great force, and with him Shigeo also fights alongside him.

"This is our final battle, SKEITH! Time for end all of this!" he yells at SKEITH.

For a moment, the two of them investigate each other, trying to predict the foe's moves.

In the same moment, they lunge toward the other. KITE readies his twin blades attempt to strike at SKEITH. SKEITH transforms his right arm materializing a sword of light. The first clash of their battle echoing across The World.

"KITE!" BLACKROSE shouts.

Battle between the two D.A.T.A.s becoming fiercer after another minute. They cross their weapon at their foe, also parrying the enemy's attack. Their battle moves faster and faster, BLACKROSE cannot see their movements anymore, only hearing the clash of their attacks.

"Don't you understand? I'm fighting for all D.A.T.A.s!" SEKITH shouts at KITE.

"You are ruining everyone's lives with your action!"

"Fool D.A.T.A.! I fight so we can become "something real"!"

SKEITH strikes his blade, and KITE defends the attack with his twin blade.

"This... this world, Eithernet is the place we belong. This... this is our place!" he shouts, parrying the attack then counters at SKEITH.

SKEITH becomes angry, he unleashes his power to strike back at KITE. Seeing the upcoming great power, KITE defends with both of his twin blades.

"FOOL! Then, what becomes of all the D.A.T.A.s!" he yells at him.

"I will win over! I will fight for all D.A.T.A.s!" he breaks through KITE defend, then he slashes at him.

"Uaaarrghhh..."

"And for YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS WORLD!" SKEITH yells then unleashes his force. The World is being scattered, every moveable things whirling encircling the whole force.

"NoBODY! CAN DEFEAT ME AGAIN!" he shouts. He floats in the air slowly, his marvelous force becoming wider every seconds. The World scatteres circling around him.

"KITE!"

"... you are... so sad, SKEITH..." KITE says to him, while trying to get up and stand.

"YOU..."

"You are alone, SKEITH... that's why you never understand the meaning of D.A.T.A. ..."

"Shut up, you don't know everything."

"I have Shigeo with me. Together, we can overcome everything..." he tells him with determinition.

He clutches his hands together. SKEITH floats in front of him, his great force even enveloping both of them. KITE smiles, somehow image of Shigeo also with him.

"This is our meaning, right Shigeo..." he whispers.

SKEITH lunges at him with marvelous speed, KITE calms down. He even closes his eyes.

In the Real World, Shigeo also close his eyes, their minds become one.

"This is for everyone..." then KITE opens his eyes, his Twilight Force focuses on him, then he readies his twin blade.

"Good bye... Shigeo..." he whispers.

In the Real World, tears forming at Shigeo's eyes,"Good bye, KITE..."

KITE and SKEITH glow intact, then the force explodes, destroying the whole The World into smithereens. However, BLACKROSE is shielded by the Twilight Force. She sobs seeing the sacrifice from her friend.

From that moment, The World finally destroyed once again. The Fragments fade into nothing.

-  
10 years later...

Shigeo has became the scientist. He devotes his life for the future of Eithernet. In the next version of Eithernet, D.A.T.A.s who are left by their owners able to form the cyber city, living their own lives.

"The place where you belong will flourish with happines... KITE..." he whispers.

Tears forming at him remembers at his best friend, "forever... I will remember you."

The end.

A/N: At long last, I finally be able to write the last installment of this fic. It's been about a year or even more and now I can move on to another fic. Thank you for reading, and I really appreciate these moments.

Please review mine and I'll turn to review yours too. Thank you. 


End file.
